


Five Minutes

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean grab a quick handjob in a deserted public bathroom.</p><p>Written because I need a quick break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

There’s no finesse to their movements as their mouths crash together, hands fumbling for the other’s flies in a mad, desperate rush. They’ve got five minutes. Ten, tops, after Sam just called and asked for them to meet him at the morgue, but he’s essentially been cockblocking them for days and they’ll be damned if they have to wait any longer. Now it’s just a quick handjob grabbed in the deserted bathroom of a diner closed due to the police investigation going on upstairs. There’s a dead body they’re meant to be investigating, but they can put the case on hold for just a few minutes as they sate their need to just feel and taste each other after being starved of it for too long.

Cas drags Dean into a cubicle and locks the door behind them, before slamming Dean up against it as he attacks his mouth. Tongues run coarse and hot over each other as their teeth collide awkwardly, neither of them caring as long as their bodies are touching and their mouths pressed together to drown out everything but each other’s presence. At long last their pants come open, Dean desperately reaching for the hard length he can feel through Cas’ underwear as Cas reaches into Dean’s boxers to pull out his own. Moments later their cocks are free, skin exposed before being crushed tightly together in Cas’ grip. He wraps his fingers round the heads of both their cocks, while Dean grabs on closer to their balls, feeling his fingers close around Cas’ knuckles as they both struggle to find space on their aching members.

“Let me,” Cas murmurs into Dean’s mouth, and Dean lets go to allow Cas to start pumping both of them, hard and fast while Dean moves his hand to the back of Cas’ head. He tangles his fingers into Cas’ hair to pull the angel’s mouth even harder against his, and Cas bites down on his bottom lip before dragging his mouth sideways to kiss across Dean’s jaw. Dean feels Cas’ stubble scratch at his skin, setting his nerve ends alight as Cas moves his mouth lower to graze his teeth down Dean’s neck, aggressively nipping and sucking along the column of his throat. He moves his left hand to loosen Dean’s tie and unpop his top button, giving him more delicious skin to lick and bite at before he slides his hand back down into Dean’s underwear.

Dean gasps, pressing his head back against the door to give Cas full access to his throat, at the same time bucking his hips into the delightful friction of Cas’ palm sliding rough and hot over their cocks. Cas moves his mouth again to nuzzle against Dean’s pulse point, simultaneously swiping his thumb over Dean’s leaking slit to add moistness to his rapidly moving fingers. He continues to rub them quickly and firmly from base to tip and back again, loving the velvet texture of Dean’s stiffened cock beneath his hand and how it feels pressed tightly against his own. Both his hands are working, the left one deeper between Dean’s legs and stroking his balls while the right continues to jerk them both furiously.

Five minutes isn’t long enough. All the time in the world could never be long enough, but they have to take what they can get.

“Cas, I’m gonna…” Dean moans, eyes rolling up into the top of his head, and Cas moves his left hand to cup the tip of Dean’s cock and catch the spill as he comes. It spurts out forceful and hot into Cas’ palm, and then a few seconds later Cas follows, trying not to make a mess as they’re both still suited up as FBI agents and things would be easier if it didn’t get everywhere.

Dean lets out a shuddering sigh as Cas pulls his mouth away from his skin, raising his head to stare into Dean’s eyes. They share one final, gentle kiss before their lips part again, both still yearning for more as they gaze longingly at each other, but for now they’ll have to wait. Cas wipes his hands down on toilet paper before flushing it away, and then they tuck themselves back into their pants and make themselves presentable before exiting the cubicle.

No-one had walked in on them, thankfully, and Dean readjusts his shirt and tie while Cas washes his hands more thoroughly in the sink. Once he’s dried off he turns to smile at Dean, taking hold of Dean’s hand in his. “Come on, your brother’s waiting,” he says, “But if he thinks he’s gonna stop us fucking properly later _again,_ then he’s got another thing coming.” He flashes a devious grin at Dean, who licks his lips as he feels the words shoot straight to his groin. If Sam walks in on them vigorously fucking at the motel later, then it’s just too bad for him.

Cas starts to lead Dean back towards the exit, still holding onto his hand. Dean grips on tightly, savoring the feel of Cas’ warm fingers interlocked with his own for as long as he can, knowing with an ache that they’ll have to let go as soon as they reach the door.


End file.
